DEBS Mai HiME style
by pri815
Summary: AU Shiznat BAsed on the debs storyline, full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Some call them seductresses, some call them spies. Fools call them innocent, they call themselves: D.E.B.S.

Pri815 brings you D.E.B.S. -Mai HiME style!

A/N- for those of you who haven't seen the movie, I recommend it, it's awesome! It's on _veoh_ and _youtube_.

After getting a few PM's from some readers for me to get working on this, I have started it. I'm using the script of the movie as an outline, but I will change things to my style as well and things to the characters to suit them.

For Amy Bradshaw's character I will use Shizuru, and Natsuki will be Lucy Diamond. Of course their original names will be used.

Basically, DEBS are spies chosen secretly by the government in a secret test. They are all girls, and in my story it's easy to think of them like Otome's going to Garderobe lol, if that helps.

P.S. author has not forgotten her other stories :D

DISCLAIMER: don't own Mai HiME or DEBS idea/plot

Enjoy :D

Some call them seductresses, some call them spies. Fools call them innocent, they call themselves: D.E.B.S.

"_Good morning DEBS"_ a speaker-box voice spoke out into the trendy house on 76 Otome Drive.

"_It is time to get up you lazy bitches. Stand at attention," _It continued in its artificial voice, waking up an angry team leader.

She stormed out of her room and pushed opened the first door, "Get up Fuji-," she was about to yell into the very girls room, but Shizuru was already dressed and brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

"_The world may be destroyed as you nap dumbasses,"_ The voice continued.

Still pissed, the team leader moved on to the next bedroom door, "Tokiha!" Mai was also up and currently not in her room; instead she was cooking something downstairs.

The leader went to the last team member's room and opened it up, this occupant was actually sleeping. "Get your ass up Hallard, no girlfriends allowed upstairs!"

Chie groaned, before getting up and finding her clothes, "Aoi, we got to get to school."

"Five more minutes," Aoi whined from the bed, but Chie heard her leader shout something R-rated so she quickly fixed her pants on and ran downstairs, only to run back for her school uniform shirt.

Once assembled, the three turned to see their leader.

"Okay," Nao said while putting a gun in her backpack, "let's go."

"Nao, fix your collar!" Mai glared at Nao with her motherly tone until Nao obliged and pushed her collar down.

"And Chie!" Mai glared at the other dishevelled team member, "zip your fly."

Shizuru giggled and smoothed out her already ironed plaid school skirt.

Getting into their team vehicle, a convertible black Ferrari, Nao took the steering wheel and Shizuru the passenger seat. Mai put some bentos in the back for lunch, while Chie immediately started texting Aoi.

Shizuru sighed, bringing some tea to her mouth, but was interrupted when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Shizuru!" Oh, great.

"Anh, now is not a good time."

"When is a good time Shizuru?" Shizuru hung up the phone preferring to ignore, and sighed happily finally having some tea in her mouth.

"Maybe you should give her a chance? She is the leader of Squadron B," Mai said from behind.

Nao snorted while making a turn, "and I'm leader of Squadron A, you don't see me being an annoying ass."

Shizuru giggled at Nao's comment and had some more tea. Anh _was_ an annoying ass. What did she not understand from 'no'? Shizuru made the mistake of going out on one date with the girl, and now she regretted it.

"She has a point Shizuru," Chie said looking up from her phone, "Anh is the only person other than Nao with enough credits to be your girlfriend."

Shizuru frowned, "But she's so boring. And Nao-chan is taken."

"Oi!" Nao blushed, getting giggles from her teammates.

Shizuru turned around in the convertible, "I want to be in love."

Nao ignored her last comment and pursed her lips, "I am not taken."

"You are, and you're whipped worse than me." Chie said after getting a text from Aoi to buy her some tampons and chocolates later.

They arrived at school headquarters, where the DEBS were trained to be the female spies they were destined to be ever since they passed the secret test.

They walked down the corridor until they made it to the cafeteria, their teacher sitting there and waving.

"Yo Midori," Nao said sitting down.

"Mou, shouldn't you call me sensei?"

"Sup Midori," Chie sat down.

"Hey Midori," Mai followed suite.

"Good morning, Midori," Shizuru sat down lastly and Midori just sighed, they would never change.

A waitress came, since their school was just that ridiculously rich, to take their breakfast orders.

"Cheeseburger, extra pickles," Nao said, "and two Pepsi's."

"Fruit parfait," Mai said with a yawn, "and a coffee."

"Sausage's and lots of ketchup," Chie gave her a flirty smile, "and some water would be great."

Blushing, the waitress turned to Shizuru who smiled pleasantly, "Some green tea and toast please."

"Anyway," Midori said, already eating a mouthful of pancakes, "we got a guest this morning DEBS. Oh and can you get me gin and tonic?" The waitress nodded, they all knew Midori had alcohol at any time of day, even 9 am.

At that instant a blue beam appeared and out of it stepped the academy headmistress with a stern face.

"Miss Maria!" They all, including Nao, stood with respect towards the woman.

"Ladies," Miss Maria said with the face that made you never know if she was pleased or pissed.

They were shocked, Miss Maria usually never bothered with meeting squadrons, even if it was her top one such as Squadron A.

"Midori," she said, "A matter of some urgency has come to my attention. "

"Yes," Midori pressed a remote button and everyone watched as a screen appeared before them, "Natsuki Kuga is back in Fuuka."

"Oh, my god," Mai said.

"Oh, Shit," Chie also said.

"I'm writing my thesis on her!" Shizuru actually showed some excitement.

"I expect to be informed on this one," Miss Maria said seriously. "Let's show some hustle ladies, good day."

Leaving through a transport beam, Miss Maria left Squadron A to sit back down and start their breakfasts as they arrived. Midori downed her drink in one go.

"I can't believe she's back," Mai said eating some fruit.

"Who is she?" Nao asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's the last surviving member of the Kuga crime syndicate," Shizuru explained, "Her family did battle with the Schaffers..."

"Wasn't that over Australia or something?" Chie asked, and Shizuru shrugged, "no one knows what it was really for."

"After her father's death, she inherited the keys to his kingdom: Illegal arms-running, smuggling, gambling..." Shizuru knew this all since she was writing a paper on her.

"And her speciality," They all looked to Shizuru as she continued, "is diamond theft. Hence the title of _The Diamond Thief._"

"Oh, she's _The Diamond Thief_?" They looked at a picture on the screen where a figure with sunglasses and flowing dark hair seemed to be walking leisurely. She was really pretty.

"I didn't know she was so hot," Chie said, earning an eye roll from everyone else at the table.

"She's protected by a loyal band of mercenaries, led by this man," Midori continued while clicking another button, "Reito."

"He's hot," Mai said without thinking.

Continuing with the details, Midori clicked another button, "It is believed Natsuki Kuga was behind the plot to sink Australia, and that was when she was 18. Three attempts have been made to apprehend her. All failed."

Midori turned off the screen and took a sip of her alcohol-spiked coffee, "she went underground and had not been heard from or seen since when she was 20, until now, two years later."

"Okay," Nao said sarcastically, "so what's the bad part? She's just another criminal, and she's young."

"No one has fought with her," Midori said, "and lived to tell about it."

They all took this in, "why do you think she's back in town?" Shizuru asked while sipping tea.

"Our Intel suggests she's in town to meet with this woman: Ninotchika Kaprova." They all looked at the screen that turned back on to show a sexy lady with blonde hair and a huge bust in a tight suit.

"Who's she?" They all asked at the same time.

"See, now that is hot," Nao added.

"Better not let your girlfriend hear you say that," Mai ginned.

"Shutup!" Nao was now completely flustered, "she's not my girlfriend!"

"Someone's in denial."

"She's a freelance assassin," Midori explained cutting off the argument. "They're scheduled to meet tonight at 7 pm. Your job is to find out what Kuga is up to. Strictly surveillance, she's a very deadly criminal, so do not try to apprehend her yourselves."

Midori got up, "be careful DEBS, I got to go meet Youko!"

"Old drunk," mumbled Nao.

"Hey, I'm only 17 and I have high alcohol tolerance!"

After their teacher left, the four team members turned to each other to speculate.

"Hmm," Chie wondered out loud, "what would a reclusive criminal mastermind want with a Russian trained killer?"

"Obviously they plan on collaborating to kill someone," Mai said.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious," Nao agreed.

Shizuru giggled, already starting her fourth cup of tea.

Chie blushed, she felt stupid. Of course that was why they were meeting! DUH!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"A Russian trained killer?" Natsuki said looking at her second in command, Reito.

He nodded, "yes, you're scheduled to meet at 7 tonight."

"Where'd you find her?"

Reito coughed, "Miya tipped us, said she's available. She used her on a kill last week..."

"Assassin?"

"Check."

"Where's the meet?" Natsuki checked split ends in her hair.

"_Les Deux Amours," _Reito said with a smile, "Trendy, yet discreet."

There was a long silence.

"Cancel it." Natsuki finally said.

"Why?" Reito whined, "It's all set up!"

"I don't do blind dates," Natsuki crossed her arms.

"Well, it's not blind when you know what she looks like," Reito pointed to the plasma screen of the tight outfitted Ninotchika .

"Tell her I'm not coming," Natsuki pressed to him again, "say I came down with the flu."

"Natsuki," Reito sighed, "you need to get out here and find some love! And come on, she's hot!"

"I am out there."

"Not for love! At least try!"

"Hey, I tried with that girl who had pink hair," Natsuki reasoned.

"But then you lied and said you had food poisoning, broke the little girl's heart!"

Natsuki frowned, "well, she talked too loud."

"I know what you're trying to do," Reito said putting a hand on her shoulder, "you're trying to drown yourself in your little schemes to destroy the world to take away your loneliness."

"Hey, I only scheme, and it's really easy," Natsuki said with a cute pout, "what idiot actually would go through with it and destroy the world?"

"Look Natsuki, we were quiet for a few years, everyone thought we were in retirement so you could be alone, but wouldn't your parents want you to be happy with someone?"

Natsuki winced at the mention of her parents, "Yeah."

Reito smiled, "you've got a date tonight with a beautiful Russian assassin and you're going to show up."

No answer came from his boss.

"Natsuki."

"Fine."A pause, "okay, I'll go."

"Good," Reito beamed, "just promise me you'll be open."

"Open to what?"

"Open to love."

"That sounds gay. I'll be in my room playing x-box."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sitting on stakeout by hanging from the ceiling of _Les Deux Amours,_ Squadron A was waiting for Natsuki Kuga to arrive. The 22 year old villain was yet to meet with the Russian assassin who sat at a table for two in the classy restaurant, wearing a sexy blue dress.

"Damn, she _is_ hot," Nao said staring through her binoculars at the sexy assassin.

"Ara Ara, Nao-chan likes them naughty."

Nao blushed, "shutup!"

Chie was texting Aoi on her phone, and Mai was looking through their school magazine as the group patiently waited.

"Hey, check this out!" Mai said getting everyone's attention, "Miss Maria is handpicking girls for the International Bureau."

Chie grinned, "We all know Shizuru and Nao are going to get picked."

Mai giggled and flipped the page, "of course."

Shizuru turned to Nao, taking a sip from her tea as Nao continued checking out Ninotchika from her binoculars.

"Do you think Midori will let me take time off after endgame?"

Endgame was this huge dance at the end of a DEB year, it was like the prom at high school, it celebrated graduating DEBS entering the field.

"What are you talking about?" Nao actually took her eyes away from the sexy assassin below to look at Shizuru.

"Well," Shizuru sighed as she met her best friend's gaze, "there is this art school in Barcelona..."

"Art school? Barcelona?" Nao sighed and looked at Shizuru, "Shizuru, you're the perfect score. You could have your choice of _any_ assignment after endgame. Why would you want to go to art school?"

Shizuru looked at her tea a little sadly, "you're right, I guess."

Nao bit her lip, making sure no one was watching, "who's your best friend?"

Shizuru looked up and smiled, "you are."

"That's right bitch," Nao smirked, "and what did I say to you the first day of academy?"

Shizuru pondered for a moment, "that's my bunk bitch."

Nao sighed, "Okay, how about after I said that."

"DEBS stick together."

"Exactly!"

"Nao-chan, why _did _you randomly say that to me anyway?"

"Just forget that," Nao waved her hand, "I had just smoked a joint."

"Oh," Shizuru raised an eyebrow, "you still smoke joints?"

"Eh," Nao huffed, "Tomoe doesn't let me."

"Whipped," Chie said from her spot.

Giving her a glare, Nao turned back to Shizuru, "We've been through four years of hell at academy, and now we're the top squad. We're just getting to the good stuff Shizuru."

"It's going to be awesome when we graduate," Mai agreed with a smile.

"And you," Nao poked Shizuru's shoulder, "would just ruin it by going to art school."

Shizuru watched as Nao took the binoculars back and stared down at the sexy assassin who was still alone beneath. She really loved art; it wasn't her choice to get a perfect score on the secret DEB test!

Chie started setting up a voice transmitter they had attached earlier to the table beneath and hooked up the microphone.

Suddenly Mai's communicator beeped, "Squad A, Tokiha speaking, over" Mai answered as everyone watched her, wondering who it was.

"_Tokiha, put Shizuru on,"_ the voice and face of Anh on the small communicator screen spoke out.

Shizuru frowned, "I don't want to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you, over."

"_Bullshit! I-_" Anh was cut off as Mai just disconnected the communication.

"She _is_ an annoying ass," Mai said, agreeing with what everyone in the group said earlier that morning.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You can do this," Reito said standing with Natsuki outside the restaurant.

Natsuki flipped her hair, ignoring him. She was still mad.

"You look hot!" Reito said circling her, "Ninotchika will totally want you."

Giving him a glare, Natsuki crossed her arms, her black trench coat blowing slightly in the warm evening wind.

"Whatever, wait for me in the Porsche outside in case something happens."

Reito nodded, "but you have to try, no bailing."

Pouting, Natsuki walked inside the restaurant and headed to her reserved table. It was 7 exactly, and she noticed her sexy date sitting there with a glass of wine.

Here goes what could have been a fun evening of driving around on her motorcycle.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"It's her!" Nao said alerting them, "_The Diamond Thief,_ eh_? _I like her outfit."

"Hot," Mai and Chie agreed.

Natsuki Kuga was walking in wearing all black, keeping her sexy trench coat on as she bowed to the assassin before taking a seat across from her.

"Ok," Nao said turning all leader-like on them, "We got visual."

The static brushed in their transmitter and picked up the voices, but they were broken and not understandable.

"I have those shoes," Mai said looking through her binoculars, "the ones Kaprova's wearing, in red."

"Ara," Shizuru said, "they're those ones you got from Paris, right?"

"Oi!" Nao reprimanded her team. Even though had been trying to figure out where Kuga got her coat.

"_What would you like to drink m'am?" _Static and voices came from the transmitter.

"_Vodka," _came Natsuki Kuga's reply.

"Wow," Shizuru whispered while looking through her binoculars.

"What?" The other three questioned her with interest, Shizuru never said wow.

"Natsuki Kuga... She's "

"What? Hot?" Chie asked.

"Sexy?" Mai added.

"Likes hard liquor?" Nao raised an eyebrow.

"Real," Shizuru said at last. "I never thought I'd see her in person."

"They also have those shoes in teal," Mai added randomly.

"The transmitter can't pick up their conversation," Chie frowned, "The water fountain is disrupting the frequency."

Nao frowned, "We'll just watch for now, try to see if you can fix it."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So," Natsuki said in a slightly bored voice, "you're an assassin? How's that."

Ninotchika sipped her wine, "It's mostly freelance. I like it."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The transmitter static buzzed before the words "assassin" and "new job" were heard.

Well, that was expected, they wished they could hear details of the job though.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I do eet just to pay bill," Ninotchika revealed in her thick accent.

"Really?" Natsuki found the woman pretty, but she was not feeling anything. Her voice didn't hide her boredom. She could be killing zombies on her x-box, dammit!

Nodding, Ninotchika threw her arms out in enthusiasm, "I vant to dance!"

()()()()()()()()()()()

"She's waving her arms around funny," Nao commented.

"Reminds me of a fish," Chie said.

"Fish don't have arms," Nao said back.

"They have _fins"_ Chie retorted.

"Really? I had not idea!" Nao sarcastically retorted.

"Maybe she's gesturing how to kill," Mai broke off the argument.

Shizuru sipped the tea she brought and continued looking at Natsuki Kuga. There was something about her that was exciting to see in person. _This_ was the person she was writing her thesis paper on. _This_ was the youngest most deadly criminal mastermind in the world!

()()()()()()()()()

"He was greatest dance instructor een Russia," Ninotchika told Natsuki, "but me can't afford to pay, so he say: 'My wife ees cheating on me. Kill her lover, I give you lessons.'"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow and put some steak in her mouth, continuing to listen.

"First was goat farmer," Ninotchika tapped her cheek, "so I use shears. Second man, he likes the chickens. So I took six chickens and-"

Natsuki stopped chewing and spit her food in the napkin. She didn't want to know how Ninotchika murdered a man using six chickens.

"What wrong?" asked the sexy Russian.

Natsuki put hand on her stomach, "I feel really ill. I think I have food poisoning."

Well, she really was not a good actress.

"Are you blowing me?" came the Russian accent.

"What?"

"Off. Are you blowing me off?"

Natsuki sat quiet, preferring not to talk.

"Was it something I said?" asked the sexy Russian.

"No," Natsuki, despite it all, didn't want to see her cry and started to panic a bit.

"It's me," she came up with the first comforting reply she could think of.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The girls listened into their transmitters, an _"I'll pay for it," _came from Kuga's voice.

"They are meeting for a job!" Chie said.

"Of course they are, idiot." Nao and Mao scolded.

Suddenly, Chie dropped the knob on the transmitter.

Oh, they all paled, shit.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"I'll pay for it," Natsuki said about the food, "thanks for-," her sentence was cut off as a black plastic thing fell in her glass of vodka.

She looked up at the ceiling, only to find a group of agents looking down at her, obviously on stake out. Those plaid skirts and blue ties: they were DEBS.

"Fuck," she muttered, before getting up and heading for cover as one of them started shooting with a gun. The restaurant people screamed.

Ninotchika and Natsuki jumped behind the bar as people in the restaurant screamed and a few more gun shots rung out, they pulled their guns out.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Head Natsuki off," Nao directed as they reached the ground. She had hoped to shoot Kuga in the leg to apprehend her, but the bitch was damn fast.

"Me and Chie will take the back. Talk through your watches."

Even though they had been ordered not to go after _The Diamond Thief_, they all couldn't stop the adrenaline and ran in their ordered directions.

They weren't the best squad for listening to orders, after all.

()()()()()()()()()()

Getting up form behind the bar, Natsuki found herself helping Ninotchika off the ground.

"We better split ways to lose them," she told the assassin.

"Okay," Ninotchika grabbed her and kissed her on the cheek.

Natsuki blushed as Ninotchika broke off and turned away, all the while saying, "I hope you find someone, after talking to you, I realised I vant to have children."

"W-what?" Natsuki stuttered as Ninotchika ran out the front door yelling something about her ex in Russia.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"I'll take the left, you go right," Shizuru said to Mai.

"Okay," Mai raised her gun and ran off to the right, while Shizuru took graceful quick strides to the left of the parking lot and into a warehouse.

"Stay in communication," Shizuru said into her silver wristwatch.

"Okay, I just-"

"Mai?" Shizuru said a little louder. All she heard was fuzz, damn! They were out of range from each other.

She heard something on the other side of the warehouse and started taking careful steps towards the end of some large crates. Picking it up to a quiet and quick jog, she moved in her plaid skirt and sexy DEBS uniform with her heart racing in anticipation.

Suddenly, she hit something; wait no-_someone_- since they grunted as both of them hit the ground.

"I'm sorry," the person said in a husky voice.

"No, it's all right, I'm sorry."

Getting up with assistance from the person's hand, she brushed her skirt elegantly before turning to meet them.

"Ara..." she said staring in small shock.

"Shit," came the reply, and they both pulled out guns to each other at the same time.

"You're Natsuki Kuga," Shizuru stated, amazed to be so close to the criminal.

"You're a DEB," Natsuki said to beauty in front of her, maintaining eye contact with the enchanting red eyes.

"You have the right to remain silent," Shizuru started, it was routine when apprehending a criminal.

Natsuki's impassive face showed a glint of amusement, "you're telling me my rights?"

Shizuru was feeling strange in the presence of the notorious thief, "anything you say, can and will... be used against you."

She was face to face with the most dangerous criminal in Fuuka. Holy shit, even other dangerous criminals couldn't compare.

Natsuki used her free hand to adjust her trench coat, she found this pretty girl to be very endearing.

"Here's the thing," Shizuru said with courage, "I don't want to die today."

Natsuki quirked a brow, did the girl think she would really kill her?

"Me either," Natsuki said back. This girl wasn't showing fear, but if she looked hard enough into her eyes, she could see a bit of emotion.

"So I was thinking," The DEB continued, "why don't you put your gun down?"

"Put yours down," came the reply.

"Ara," Shizuru said lightly, "_you_ are the criminal, and I am the cop, I think I'm more trustworthy."

Natsuki frowned, crossing her free arm over her waist, and letting her other arm relax a bit, where as Shizuru still held her gun with both hands in tension.

"I was just minding my own business on a blind date," Natsuki informed the cop with sarcasm, "when you guys decided to rain shit all over me."

"Ara," Shizuru said, feeling interested, "you were on a blind date?"

"Whatever," Natsuki said back.

"With that Russian girl?" Shizuru was finding it kind of amusing.

"So what?" Natsuki kind of snapped.

"Nothing" Shizuru said with a small smile, "I just-"

"You just," Natsuki challenged her to continue the thought.

"I just assumed you were hiring her for a kill."

Natsuki snorted, "Well, I am not going to call her back."

Shizuru actually giggled, and Natsuki smiled.

"Ara, this really changes my thesis," Shizuru muttered.

"Your thesis?" Natsuki now put her free hand in her pocket.

"I'm writing a term paper on you," Shizuru informed her.

"You're kidding me."

Shizuru giggled at the criminal's shocked face, "No, it's for Gender Reconstruction and the Criminal Mastermind, a popular class."

"You're not kidding? You guys actually have to learn shit like that? And write papers?"

Shizuru nodded, "Ara, what did you think we did?"

"Um," Natsuki pouted, "learn how to use guns?"

Shizuru giggled again, that face was kind of cute.

"It's difficult because there's only anecdotal evidence on you. No one's ever been able to speak to you."

Natsuki shrugged, "you're speaking to me now."

Shizuru smiled softly, her gun relaxed slightly.

"I'm sorry," Natsuki Kuga stepped forward a bit, "I didn't get your name."

Shizuru was surprised but answered, "Shizuru Fujino, DEBS Squadron A."

"Natsuki Kuga," Natsuki lowered her gun and put out her hand.

Shizuru was surprised at this friendly action from the criminal, but she removed one of the hands from her gun and shook the one Natsuki gave her.

"Nice to meet you," Natsuki said, a small smile on her lips.

Shizuru smiled back, "you too."

Natsuki now grinned and put her gun away completely, surprising Shizuru even more.

"Ara," Shizuru said, "you're still under arrest."

The response she got was simple smirk "Am I?" Natsuki asked.

Ara, Shizuru thought to herself, she was flirting with a sexy criminal.

Footsteps were heard from behind her, and Shizuru turned to her teammates yells.

"Shizuru!"

"Or," Natsuki continued getting her attention back, "You could just let me go."

"Ara, I really couldn't," Shizuru smiled back.

Yes, they were flirting.

"Come on," Natsuki said, the smirk never leaving her face and playfulness with mischief evident in her voice.

Shizuru shook her head returning the playful smirk. "Sorry."

"Shizuru, where are you!" Came Nao's yell.

"Over here," Shizuru said, keeping her eyes on her sexy target.

"Haven't you ever done anything you're not supposed to?" Natsuki had sighed now, both hands in her pockets. Was that a challenge?

Shizuru looked away when her comrades came to a running stop.

She looked back to where her gun was and she sighed, "Ara, son of a bitch!"

Nao quirked a brow, it wasn't everyday Shizuru swore, only when she really got emotional enough.

"Are you oaky?" Mai asked, "We couldn't reach you, and you just swore."

"Holy shit, Shizuru swore." Chie said next to her.

"Don't swear!" Mai scolded Chie.

"I'm fine," Shizuru gave them a false smile. She was not fine, damn Natsuki Kuga made her feel weird and then slipped from her grasp.

"Well," Nao grumbled, "what happened?"

"She was here," Shizuru answered. "Natsuki Kuga was here."

"That's impossible," Chie said, "if she was here, you'd be dead right now."

"You guys," Mai said in a whisper. She pointed to the ground, and they all widened their eyes in surprise at the many small diamonds scattered on the ground.

"Holy shit!" Chie exclaimed, picking a few up.

"Do you know what this means?" Nao said picking up a few for herself. "I can get Tomoe a necklace made out of these diamonds! She'll love it."

"Whipped," Chie muttered.

"Oi!" Nao shot her a glare, "you're picking some up for Aoi."

They both glared at each other before Mai broke the silence.

"You're the only person to fight Natsuki Kuga," she paused for dramatic effect, "and live to tell about it."

()()()()()()()()()()()

"What a disaster," Natsuki frowned, sitting in her Porsche as Reito started to drive.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "leave it to the DEBS to somehow find out."

He shifted gears and took a left down a deserted rode.

"You're in town for like, a week, and they're all over you."

He looked to Natsuki, surprised she wasn't cursing the DEBS.

"What?" he asked with a smile, "what is it? You're not going to yell about how fucking annoying the little plaid skirt beauties are?"

Natsuki shrugged, "I met someone."

Reito pulled the car over to the side, braking suddenly and beaming happily.

"I knew it! It was weird, Ninotchika with her dancing thing and that thing with the chickens, but-"

"No, no, Reito," Natsuki crossed her arms, "Ninotchika was a fucking train wreck."

"I'm not following you," Reito turned to her confused.

"I met someone _else_."

"Oh my god!" Reito gasped, still happy his boss at least met someone. "Who is it?"

Natsuki turned to him, her bangs falling in her eyes a bit, "what do you know about a Shizuru Fujino."

Reito paused, thinking for a bit, muttering the name under his breath, "Oh. My. God," he turned to his boss with a gaping face, "Shizuru Fujino? Light brown hair, really beautiful, plaid skirt?"

"That would be her," Natsuki said leaning on her left hand waiting for Reito to get to the point.

"SHE'S A DEB!" Reito yelled, "NOT only is SHE A DEB, she's _THE_ DEB Natsuki! She's the PERFECT SCORE."

Natsuki sighed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Shizuru Fujino is the only DEB ever, _ever_ in the history of DEBS, to get a perfect score on the secret test."

Natsuki shrugged, "move," She said as she got out of the car and entered the driver seat while Reito moved to the passenger seat.

"Are you listening?"

Natsuki gave him her impassive face, "yes, so?"

"Perfect score means perfect spy!" He tried to make her see sense.

Natsuki started the car, turning it around and entering a code into her advanced GPS system.

"She is their pride and joy!" Reito pressed on, "their poster child!"

Natsuki snorted, "Well their poster child doesn't know it yet, but she's into me."

A/N- there is chapter one everybody! The next chapter is Natsuki sneaking into the DEB house to talk with her new crush :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** here's chapter 2. It's been done for a while, but my beta never got back to me so i decided to just post it.

Thanks for all the awesome reviews!! it was well-recived.

Some people said Shizuru should be the villain, and in reality, i think it works both ways :D but for my fic, i chose natsukia sthe villain because SHizuru fit 'Miss Perfect Score' for me, someone considered perfect but realy isn't happy with it, adn i like natsuki as a criminal :P Not to mention that they also had matching hari colour lol

Nao was much more fun to write for me than Haruka :P

_Enjoy :D_

Natsuki parked the Porsche a little down the street of where her tracking device pinpointed the DEBS's houses. The street, called Otome, had a bunch of nice houses which apparently housed each Squadron.

Shizuru had said she was in Squadron A apparently the best one, so Natsuki found out that she lived with her Squad in house number 76.

Excellent.

"You can't be serious," Reito said from his seat as Natsuki got out of the car, checking herself out in the side mirror.

She smirked, "you stay here."

"Natsuki, I'm serious!" Reito tried to change her mind once more.

"Me too," Natsuki said crossing the rode and heading to the back of the house while sneaking in the shadows of the trees. The front porch lights were on and someone was out there, so she had to be exceptionally quiet.

She walked the perimeter of the house until she was in the backyard. She frowned, realising there was a force field, and pulled out a gadget from her pocket while drawing it in a large circle. She smirked triumphantly; the DEBS were so predictable in their defences.

Her gadget created an opening in the force field that protected the house from intruders.

After breaking the barrier, Natsuki dodged a bunch of red lasers in the backyard and exhaled a puff of air as she finally made it to the house successfully.

She tapped her left diamond earring and immediately a scanner covered her eyes as she surveyed the house. She looked carefully, there were three girls inside, and she figured Shizuru was the one on the top floor sleeping in a bed on the left, since that figure had long hair. The other two sleeping had shorter hair.

Climbing the house on a conveniently placed drain pipe, Natsuki made her way to the left bedroom window which was luckily open. She slid inside quietly and leaned over to the sleeping DEB.

She looked so pretty when she slept, it was angelic.

Ah, shit, she had to sneeze all of a sudden and pinched her nose.

Looking around the room after sneezing, she noticed it was mostly purple. There were a couple guns in purple on a dresser, and a matching bra and panties were in a purple laundry basket.

Blushing, Natsuki realised that they were the dark purple version of a French designer she knew and loved. Had Shizuru been wearing _those_ when they talked earlier? Now she was really red.

After collecting her resolve, Natsuki moved over to Shizuru, wondering why there were so many tea cups... Purple tea cups?

"Shizuru," she whispered, nudging the girls arm.

Shizuru stirred awake, her eyes opened slightly. Natsuki gave her a smile, staring into her red eyes.

"Hey," Natsuki grinned with a small blush.

"Ara! My god!" Shizuru gasped and jumped up, kicking Natsuki in the stomach while grabbing the purple gun closest to her.

It was a pretty big purple gun.

Natsuki grunted as she hit the purple soft stainless vacuumed carpet and frowned; ouch, her stomach.

"What was that for?" She got up and brushed herself off, her bum bruised.

Shizuru stared at her, untrusting and wondering if this was a dream, "what are you doing here?"

Natsuki fixed her collar and flipped her hair, "to see you."

Shizuru was confused, why would _the _Natsuki Kuga come to see her?

"Why?"

Natsuki thought quickly, "Well," she coughed, "I was, uh, thinking about what you said about your um... paper." She was totally blushing.

"My thesis?" Shizuru questioned, still holding the gun, but interested.

"Exactly," Natsuki grinned, "I thougth it was stupid for you to do outdated research, when you can come straight to the source." She pointed at herself for emphasis.

"You?"

Natsuki nodded, "yep. Let's go out, you can ask me whatever you want." Natsuki motioned to the purple door.

"Ara, I can't go out with you," Shizuru told her, slightly amused.

"Why not?" Natsuki frowned. "Everyone's sleeping."

"There are a lot of reasons, such as you are a wanted criminal."

Natsuki didn't like that, so she did a roundhouse kick expertly to Shizuru's gun and quickly caught it, reversing the situation.

Shizuru stared in a surprise at how quickly she had been disarmed.

Holding the gun to her, Natsuki stroked her bangs with the other and fixed her trench coat, "well, now you have to come out with me."

()()()()()()()()()()

Mai was sitting on the front porch, she had just been talking to her little brother on the phone and was about to go to bed when she heard someone coming outside. She had assumed everyone else was sleeping.

Suddenly, before she could question who was there, Mai found herself with a gun to her head. She gasped, there in front of her, was _the_ one and only Natsuki Kuga, holding a gun to her head.

Not to mention in her other hand there was a purple gun to... Shizuru's back!

"Shizuru?"

"Mai?"

"Move," Natsuki said, and Mai obediently walked side by side with Shizuru, held hostage by a dangerous criminal with a pretty large purple gun, and very afraid.

They were led to a black Porsche, a sexy ride; Reito saw the situation and jumped into the back seat of the car. He sighed, Natsuki was stubborn.

"You _were_ serious."

"Get in," Natsuki pointed to the car, and Shizuru got into the passenger seat as Mai sat next to Reito in the back.

"Hi," Reito said, "I'm Reito." His charming smile caused Mai to blush and smile back. He was hot.

"Shutup you dumbass," Natsuki put the guns away and hopped in before starting the car and shifting gears quickly to speed off, causing Mai to yelp before she could tell Reito her own name.

"Where are you taking us?" Shizuru inquired. She was still in her purple pyjamas, after all, with matching fluffy purple slippers.

Mai quietly listened to their interaction, very confused.

"Where do you want go?" Natsuki turned onto the highway and sped even faster while shifting the gears, she also closed the top of the car so the wind wasn't so loud and cold. Unfortunately, no wind meant her hair stopped blowing sexily.

"Ara," Shizuru said with a bit of irritancy, "_home_ would be nice."

Natsuki obviously ignored her, since she turned down a dirt rode and then into a secret tunnel.

She parked outside what appeared to be a secret club of some sort and turned off the car engine, taking the keys out swiftly.

"Come on," She said, gesturing with her head. Mai was still extremely confused about the whole thing, so simply kept quiet.

Reito and Natsuki opened the door and started getting out. The other two sat still, refusing to budge. Mai was more confused, and Shizuru was tired while annoyed at the criminal.

"Suit yourself," Natsuki said closing the door and walking inside with her trench coat trailing behind her, Reito at her side.

Shizuru frowned; she really wanted to go back to her purple bed after having a nice cup of tea in her favourite purple tea cup.

"Shizuru, why did _the _Natsuki Kuga kidnap us and then take us to... an underground nightclub?"

Shizuru turned around to face Mai, giving her a smile, "I'm sorry Mai-chan, she wanted me to come and you got caught up."

Mai waved her hand, "it's no problem. But why did she want you?"

Shizuru pouted, "She says I can ask her questions about my thesis."

"That's good for your paper," Mai smiled, "Let's go inside, I have to pee."

Mai was simply glad that the situation wasn't life threatening.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Entering the establishment, it was just like any other night club where everyone seemed to be a criminal in appearances. The music was OK, the decor comfortable. The DEBS shrugged at each other, criminals had good taste in their hang out.

As Mai went to the bathroom, Reito nudged Natsuki from the bar and she just _had_ to smile at the image of a purple pyjama clad DEB in an underground crime club.

She approached the girl, amused that Shizuru tried to hide her awkwardness.

"Want a beer?" she asked the 18 year old with a smirk.

"No thank you," Shizuru replied coldly, but watched as Natsuki ignored her and grabbed two beers on a tray that went by.

Natsuki walked up to a table that was full of some thugs and as soon as they saw her approach, they all jumped and ran away in fear, some bowing and saluting to her.

"Sit down" She said to Shizuru while plopping ungracefully in the booth.

Shizuru reluctantly agreed with nothing else to do, and sat with a bit more grace and a straighter posture.

Natsuki gazed at her, smiling since Shizuru sat and taking a swig of beer. She blushed before gathering some courage by drinking even more beer.

"So, how long have you been a DEB?" Natsuki tried to converse, but Shizuru remained silent.

She sighed, "You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later, Shizuru."

Shizuru looked up into the green eyes of the notorious diamond thief, "I don't know what you expect to accomplish by bringing me here." She simply didn't believe that such an infamous criminal had true intentions by forcing her out saying she wanted to help with a DEB's term paper.

Natsuki was a _villain; _Shizuru was her enemy, a _DEB_. It just made no sense. Not to mention Shizuru really was rather tired.

Natsuki quirked a brow, "lighten up will you, I know there's just a shit-load of questions you're dying to ask me."

Shizuru kept staring defiantly at her, she did not approve of such language.

"Come on; tell me about your thesis thingy." Natsuki pointed out.

Shizuru seemed to actually get a little interested at that.

"Are you sure?" She challenged with a small smirk.

"Try me," Natsuki urged, glad they were finally talking.

"I guess my central hypothesis," Shizuru started, "is that as a 22 year old operating in a field dominated by elders, you felt the need to overcompensate by being exponentially ruthless and diabolical than your established older counter parts."

"..."

"..."

"I 'm not ruthless," Natsuki pouted and drank some more beer.

"Ara, I think an argument could be made that you are." Shizuru said taking a sip of her own beer now, "for example, you _ruthlessly_ brought me here."

"I guess," Natsuki gave in, for she _had_ held the girl hostage and forced her out. "Continue."

Shizuru grinned before continuing.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"So," Reito said with his own beer turning to Mai, "what do you think?"

Mai looked at the talking Shizuru and Natsuki, really surprised. "Well, they look hot together..."

Reito chuckled, "maybe Natsuki was right about her. This might actually go somewhere."

"So," Mai sheepishly scratched her cheek, "are you trying to tell me that Natsuki Kuga, _the_ Natsuki Kuga, is trying to win Shizuru's heart?"

"Yep."

"That's unexpected," Mai sighed, "this is trouble though, I mean, Shizuru is our best DEB..."

"I know," Reito put his beer down, "want to dance?"

Mai nodded, also noticing from the corner of her eye: a genuine smile on her comrade's lips as she told the criminal something.

But it was more shocking that Shizuru was drinking something other than tea... and out of a bottle that wasn't purple...

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"And I think that these psychological forces combine to create a kind of emotional void in which you are afraid of love, or being loved." Shizuru said matter-of-factly. They were now both on their second beers.

"See, that is not true," Natsuki growled out in a childish pout.

Shizuru giggled, "How so?" The criminal was very adorable.

Putting her drink down, Natsuki turned her body a bit more, "I'm open to love! I am!" Natsuki chose to forget how often Reito chastised her that she was actually not open to love.

"I'm sorry," Shizuru paused, "it's just a theory." How was a criminal so adorable? Must be the beer.

"Yeah well, what the hell do you know about it anyway?" Natsuki childishly pouted again.

"Nothing," Shizuru said, finding the behaviour much too cute, "I always turn people who ask me out down."

"Why?" Natsuki questioned. Someone as great as Shizuru was bound to have admirers, so why turn them down?

"I..." Shizuru sighed, "I think love should be irresistible, like a drug. When it happens you just shouldn't be able to help yourself. I want to experience it, but no one excites me." Shizuru could not believe how easy it was to be open to Natsuki. It had to be the beer...

Natsuki took that all in, was that what love was supposed to be like? That was like how she felt for mayonnaise.

"I'm sorry," Shizuru apologized, "I'm just talking nonsense."

"No," Natsuki shook her head, "You're not at all." She liked Shizuru's opinion. A lot. Oh damn, Natsuki was blushing again.

Shizuru was surprised; Natsuki was the first person to _really listen_ to her. And she was very cute with red cheeks...

"Why aren't you killing me?" The perfect score DEB asked after a moment of 'awwwww so cute' silence.

Natsuki looked at her with a snort of amusement, "not into that."

"But you killed those agents in Antarctica," she pointed out to remind the thief.

"Pft," Natsuki waved a hand, "they died of frostbite or something, and I never even met the dumbasses."

"And the secret service in Peru?" Shizuru asked again.

"They died of Ebola," Natsuki replied, "fucking idiots. I had to take care of the bodies so they wouldn't contaminate the wildlife." She was fond of animals.

Shizuru was now very shocked. "You are not what I expected at all."

"I guess that's a good thing." Natsuki said scratching her blushing cheek.

They had another comfortable cute silence.

"So what's up with Ninotchika Kaprova?" Shizuru teased with a smirk.

Natsuki blushed more and turned to meet her, "Oh god, she was one fucked up nutcase. At least I never have to see her again."

Shizuru giggled, "Everyone at headquarters was so sure you were hiring her for a kill."

Natsuki snorted, "Reito set me up. She's weird; she tried telling me this thing about chickens-"

()()()()()()()()()()

"You friend is hitting on my friend," Mai giggled from the table as they sat back down after dancing.

Reito chuckled, "I think your friend is hitting on my friend."

"No, your friend is hitting on mine."

"No no," Reito wagged a finger, "your friend is hitting on my friend."

"I really think it's your friend hitting on my friend," Mai wagged a finger back.

()()()()()()()()()

"So this girl, Anh, just never knows when to quit. There was one time I accompanied her to dinner and a movie, thinking I might as well give it a try, but she was too touchy for me and I simply didn't like her. Not to mention I was downright bored. She just didn't understand me; have you ever felt as though no one understands you?"

"All the time," Natsuki nodded.

"I..." Shizuru noticed how Natsuki moved in, "I'm really glad I met you." Oh god, did she just admit that? It had to be the alcohol. It had to . It had to . It HAD to.

She was aware they were both starting to get very close.

"I'm really glad I met you too," Natsuki replied, hot breath now touching Shizuru's skin.

Shizuru turned away, aware that she had just been about to kiss a huge criminal.

"What's wrong?" Natsuki asked, disappointed and hurt that Shizuru moved away.

"I should go," Shizuru said.

"O...kay," Natsuki leaned back into her chair with an angry sigh.

Shizuru got up and walked from the club out to the car. Natsuki hit the table in anger before getting up to follow her.

"We're leaving," she said to Reito and Mai while walking by them.

"You so owe me ten bucks," Mai grinned.

()()()()()()()()()()

The car ride back was extremely silent, and when they stopped outside 76 Otome drive, Reito got out of the car with Mai quickly, both weary of Natsuki's foul mood.

Left alone in an awkward situation, the criminal and agent silently sat for a minute.

"I'm breaking eight federal statutes being with you right now," Shizuru said breaking the silence.

"Yes," Natsuki said, obviously irritated, "I know."

"Ara, I could get kicked out of the DEBS for this," Shizuru looked to Natsuki.

"For what?" Natsuki asked, meeting her eyes.

Shizuru shook her head, "I almost kissed you."

Natsuki moved forward and pressed her lips to Shizuru's without warning, it felt so good.

Shizuru closed her eyes, and found herself kissing back with an equal passion, she just didn't want to stop.

It was not the alcohol, and that frightened her.

Natsuki shifted in her seat and soon found Shizuru's tongue with her own. They both moaned a bit and shifted for more comfort.

It was when Shizuru felt her back pressed to the car door that she retracted her mouth and tongue with a gasp and turned to get out of the car quickly.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki jumped out after her, and rushed to grab her arm.

"Let me go please," Shizuru said to her, and Natsuki let go of the arm reluctantly.

When she started to walk again, Natsuki tried to match her strides, "Shizuru!"

"What?" Shizuru almost lost her cool and snapped at Natsuki.

"When can I see you again?" Natsuki cupped her cheek gently.

"You can't," Shizuru pressed, pushing the hand that was caressing her cheek away. She really wished it was there again and she was not supposed to wish such things!

"Come on," Natsuki said, almost angrily, "I really like you!"

Shizuru's heart leapt at those words, why was a criminal affecting her so?

"I'm serious; we can _not_ do this again, Natsuki."

"Shizuru," Natsuki said in a softer tone with a blush; that had been the first time the DEB used her name.

"I have to go," And Shizuru gracefully ran into the house.

"I am SO going to come find you!" Natsuki yelled after her. She was not going to give up on the only person she had ever felt for so easily and so quickly. She already missed little Miss perfect score.

Seeing Shizuru enter the house, she growled and kicked her Porsche, making a dent. "FUCK!"

Mai and Reito just stood there dumbly for a minute before Mai coughed nervously, "Ano, thank you for the evening. I'll keep in touch Reito-kun."

Mai ran inside after Shizuru and waved at the criminals as if they were long time buddies.

Reito waved back, sighing happily, "I think I'm in love."

Natsuki slapped his waving hand in annoyance, "me too!"

"Then why in a bad mood?" He caressed his poor hand.

Without answering, Natsuki angrily entered her now dented Porsche and started it.

By the time they made it back to their secret hide out, Reito was nauseous and the car's tires were worn out from overuse.

But Natsuki could still feel the lips of the DEB on her own, and resolved to get them back.

Al she could think about was Shizuru Fujino.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Where have you been?" Nao and Chie were sitting on the porch.

Mai coughed, "we couldn't sleep, so took a walk."

Nao shrugged, "yeah, here, have some shots. They help you fall asleep."

"Ara," Shizuru took the offered shot, "why are you guys so sad?"

"Aoi dumped me!" A drunken Chie cried and put the bottle to her lips before passing out.

"Oi!" Nao barely caught the bottle of vodka in time, "I paid for this!"

Once the bottle was done and the elite Squad of DEBS were all passed out on the porch of their house, the sun had started to rise again.

()()()()()()()()()()

5 in the morning somewhere else, Natsuki Kuga: most dangerous criminal in Fuuka, was shouting profanities at her theatre sized television while Reito sat, passed out, next to her.

There were 3 tossed pizza boxes and tons of empty beer bottles scattered on the floor, a few pizza crusts hanging out of Reito's mouth and the words 'STUPD' supposed to spell 'stupid' on his forehead in sharpie marker.

"Damn zombies! DIE DIE DIE!" Natsuki yelled as she pressed the buttons repeatedly. "Mother FU-"

()()()()()()()()()

"Ohhhh my gooooood," a bunch of Shizuru's groupies gathered around Shizuru the next day at academy, "is it true you, like, fought, like, _the_ Natsuki Kuga?"

"I heard you cut off her hand," said another, "does she still have her hand?"

"Ara," Shizuru gave them a smile, "she indeed has both of her hands."

Sighing, Shizuru escaped the groupies after they blushed from her teases, and made it to meeting room 17-B where Squad A was practicing bomb defusing.

"Everyone's talking about it," Mai said as they watched Chie snip at bomb wires.

Squad A was ridiculously hung over, and Shizuru oddly wondered if Natsuki Kuga kidnapping her and kissing her was a dream, apparently it wasn't.

"About what?" Shizuru asked sipping only her fourth cup of tea so far.

"About how you met Natsuki Kuga, and lived to tell about it." Midori said walking in with some coffee. "Oh my god Chie, you failed a simple bomb test?"

Chie pouted, "Aoi broke up with me."

"Eh?" Midori sat down with surprise, "why?"

"I don't know, apparently I got the wrong type of tampons for her or something."

Nao snickered, "HA! I always get the right kind for Tomoe."

"Shut up!"

Mai started taking over Chie's spot to work on her own bomb defusing skills.

"Anyways Shizuru," Midori continued, "you're pretty much a hero on campus now, and Squad A is in high demand. Miss Maria wants to see you."

"What?" They all said, and at that moment Miss Maria appeared out of a transport beam with her assistant, in her old-lady suit and with her stern face that held no emotion.

"Who am I to meet?" Miss Maria asked her assistant with large glasses.

"Shi-Shizuru Fu-Fu-Fujino." The poor assistant had too much coffee that morning.

"Ah, which one of you is Miss Fujino?"

Shizuru got up and bowed.

"Ah," Miss Maria smiled slightly, "you are the perfect score, are you not?"

Shizuru nodded and Miss Maria stood right behind her as her assistant took out a camera and flashed a quick picture.

The smile Miss Maria had for the picture immediately went away and her eyes scared the shit out of Squad A.

"I am very happy," Miss Maria said looking actually very unhappy, "that a DEB has been able to encounter Natsuki Kuga and live to tell the tale. This has put our academy on the top of mission hiring."

Miss Maria crossed her legs and took Midori's coffee from under her nose. "Now Fukimo,"

"Fujino," Shizuru corrected her.

"Fujino," Miss Maria repeated, "we need a description of the encounter, everything that happened; no matter how small or irrelevant."

"Is that necessary?" Shizuru really was too hung over to get interrogated.

"To develop a profile, yes," Miss Maria made a face at the coffee and put it on the table nearby, "no one has ever been this close to Natsuki Kuga before."

"I don't know much," Shizuru tried to get out of it.

"Nonsense," Miss Maria waved her hand, "It has come to my attention that you are writing a paper on Kuga, so don't underestimate your opinion."

"Ye-Ye-Yeah!" The secretary nodded enthusiastically.

"Anyways, on another note," Miss Maria got up, "obviously Natsuki Kuga spared your life, use this to your advantage Squad A. And we should get the coffee changed, that tastes like brandy."

Miss Maria and her assistant went back through the transport beam, leaving Squad A to themselves.

"That's because it _is_ brandy," Midori said taking her coffee mug back.

"Oh, great," Nao frowned; "now we're supposed to catch the most dangerous criminal in Fuuka just because Fujino didn't get killed by her."

"Damn it!" Chie hissed, "And I also got dumped."

Mai and Shizuru shared an awkward glance, both remembering last night.

"Sorry," Shizuru said a little sheepishly, moving on to her seventh cup of tea. She couldn't stop thinking about Natsuki...

Suddenly a screen appeared before them and an automated voice spoke out, "_Natsuki Kuga is on the move. Robbery in progress. Robbery in progress. Code F: bank hostages; apprehend suspect and recover the money."_

Squad A jumped into their hot Ferrari and respectable seats, loading their guns and following the GPS system to the bank.

The group jumped out of their car upon arrival, guns in hand, and snuck though the bank.

"I found the hostages," Mai said.

Sure enough, there were a bunch of people stuffed in a closet with duck tape on their mouths.

They shrugged and closed the door. Saving hostages was not their job, only getting the villain and recovering the money.

"D-formation, like ketchup girls." Nao as the leader said to them, and yes, they somehow knew that she meant 'cover for me.'

Suddenly, Shizuru fell down a trap door in the floor with a small yelp of surprise.

"Shizuru!" Nao cried hitting the floor.

"Shizuru!" Mai also hit the floor.

"Aoi dumped me!" Chie started to cry, also hitting the floor.

()()()()()()()()()()

Shizuru actually screamed a bit, until she fell on something soft.

"Took you long enough to come after me," Shizuru looked up at the voice to see Natsuki leaning on the wall as if bored.

"You have to release them," Shizuru said, getting up and fixing her plaid skirt with grace. She had landed on sacs of money.

"Who?" Natsuki asked with a blush at Shizuru unintentionally flashing her while standing up. Her mind blanked.

"The hostages," Shizuru said simply, "and put back the money." It was hard to stay mad at such a cute face... and that blush... oh god, that blush!

Natsuki frowned, "Oi, they're safe, and as you can see, I left the money. I already have too much."

"So, why are you here?"

"To get you of course."

"Me?"

"Yes," Natsuki held out her hand, "come with me."

Shizuru stared at Natsuki speechless. Was the criminal _serious_?

"What have you got to lose?" Natsuki asked, moving forward and cupping her cheek. Yes, she was very serious.

"Everything," Shizuru replied breaking eye contact. Why did saying that hurt her heart?

This was starting to sound like a sappy soap opera...

Natsuki ran her thumb over Shizuru's lips, "what if I told you last night was the most alive I felt in a while. I really, _really_ like you, Shizuru."

Shizuru felt her resolve crumble, and turned to look at Natsuki in her green eyes.

"Can you give me... a chance?" Natsuki asked with their faces incredibly close.

"Give me a week... please?"

Shizuru sighed, giving in to the cutie that haunted her thoughts since last night. She just could not refuse.

Natsuki blushed as Shizuru hugged her waist and nuzzled her shoulder. She took that as a yes.

()()()()()()()()()()

Finding their way to the basement vaults, Squad A found red paint on the wall.

'I HAVE THE GRL'

"She forgot the 'I' in 'girl'" Chie pointed out.

"Oh no!" Nao said, "Shizuru has been kidnapped!"

Mai sighed, she thought that Shizuru and Natsuki had good chemistry last night, and hoped they could work it out. She was secretly cheering for Natsuki and she knew Shizuru had been really happy during last night when she saw them talk in the club.

Of course, she didn't tell the other two what most likely happened. They didn't even notice that no money was stolen.

As the Squad left the bank, Mai reminded herself to e-mail Reito.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"So, she like, got me the wrong type. Like, she should know my type. We've been together for, like, a long time, you know?"

"I know. She should totally apologise."

"That's what I, like, think too," Aoi Senoh said while sitting in the hot tub at Squadron B's house.

"At least Nao totally knows my type of tampon."

Aoi sighed, "And you guys have been together, like, how long?"

"One week seven days. So that makes... two weeks, totally."

"Yeah, so Chie and I have, like, been together even _longer_. And she, like, still gets me the wrong ones!"

"Hey, did you hear about Fujino-san and _the_ Natsuki Kuga? She totally survived somehow."

"OMG, like, I did hear about that! Have you seen a picture of Kuga?"

"Of course Aoi! She's totally everywhere. Her picture was on the newsletter. Totally frontpage."

"Like, Tomoe, how _hot_ is she? I would, like, elope with her."

"I agree. Totally."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N- I am making the story my own style, using only some dialogue and the movie for a base. My plot will be different so I can add in more humour :D

Let me know what you guys think!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Thanks for all the awesome reviews! This chapter has been done for awhile, sorry it took so long :p

I officially lost my beta I think.

Warning: a bit more sexual here, but nothing explicit so I didn't change the rating.

I hope you laugh during this read!!

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The academy was in an uproar at the news of Shizuru Fujino – the perfect score – being kidnapped by the most dangerous criminal mastermind in Fuuka, was released.

For their part, Squadron A was currently having a drinking contest; but had indeed vowed to save Shizuru. There were just no leads on her whereabouts, so they partied. 'What else did you do except party' was Nao's explanation.

Chie was celebrating having gotten back together with Aoi. Some flowers were the simple solution.

()()

Deeper in the city, underground in a secret evil lair, Natsuki was shouting profanities once again, but this time over playing Wii tennis with Shizuru.

"Fuck!" She threw the remote down.

Shizuru had beaten her.

Again.

Shizuru giggled and did a little dance; she had never felt as alive as she did the last 12 hours she had been abducted by Natsuki Kuga. Well, she agreed to the abduction so it couldn't really be called that... could it?

"Shizuru! Why are you so good?"

Shizuru shrugged, "Natsuki underestimates me."

"Oh, really?" Natsuki turned to her with a smirk.

"Really," Shizuru said with a smirk of her own.

Suddenly, Shizuru was tackled to the criminal's leather couch, and tickled mercilessly by the criminal.

"Na-hahahahahaha-tsuki!"

Upstairs, Reito heard the laughter and grinned, sending Mai a dirty e-mail to the address she gave him.

"Stop," Shizuru tried to breathe out.

"Stop?" Natsuki asked with a raised eyebrow and stopped her hands.

Shizuru sighed in relief, still breathing heavy and trying to catch some air.

Natsuki leaned down for a kiss on those soft lips she was already addicted to, but Shizuru smirked and moved her head away playfully.

"Shizuru," Natsuki pouted and moved in again, only catching the DEB's cheek this time as she moved away _again_.

Natsuki growled, she wanted her kiss!

"If Natsuki's wants a kiss," Shizuru ran her finger down Natsuki's cheek, "she'll have to beat me at tennis."

Natsuki's eyes darkened, "you're on."

This time Natsuki was the one to win and dance, turning to Shizuru and expecting her prize.

In turn, Shizuru only blew her a kiss and then winked.

She never did say Natsuki would get an _actual_ kiss.

()()()()()()()

It was the second day Natsuki had Shizuru with her, and even though the previous day she eventually got her kisses, they slept separately and Natsuki didn't press Shizuru for anything other than a few kisses.

"Hold on tight," Natsuki said before tipping the visor of her helmet down. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist. This would be her first time on a motorcycle.

Revving the engine, Natsuki bolted off as Shizuru tightened her grip. She took her to the beach where they kissed and cuddled for awhile.

"Want to see something?" Natsuki asked as the sun came down.

"Sure," Shizuru said, watching as Natsuki pressed a button on her motorcycle.

A missile shot out and flew over the ocean, before exploding into lovely fireworks.

"Oh, whoops," Natsuki chuckled sheepishly with a blush, "I was going to show you this, sorry about the fireworks..."

She pressed another button and out popped a bag of Doritos.

"Want some?"

Shizuru could only giggle at the confused criminal.

()()()()()()()()

Day three and they shared a milkshake.

They were walking in a festival, not caring if they were recognized, and surprisingly they weren't.

Squadron A was still drunk, and all other secret services hadn't thought to look in large public places.

"Oi, Shizuru," Natsuki tugged at the hand she was holding, "let's try out the shooting game."

They went to the counter, and Natsuki paid the man before handing the gun to Shizuru.

"Let's see little Miss perfect score's shot."

Shizuru smirked, steadying the gun in a proper holding position and firing, missing the target.

They got three shots to try.

Natsuki grinned and took position behind Shizuru, putting her hands over the DEB's.

"Your form is perfect," she whispered in her ear, "and aim too, but the gun is crooked."

Shizuru noticed the barrel of the gun was slightly twisted.

With Natsuki guiding it more to the left, she shot again hitting the bottle down, much to the surprise of the man running the stall.

They hit another bottle down on the third shot and got two stuffed _purple_ teddy bears, Shizuru's choice of course.

()()()()()()()()()

Natsuki frowned on day four, how long was Shizuru going to make her sit still for?

Shizuru was painting a portrait of Natsuki sitting with a gun, it was deathly sexy.

"Done!" Shizuru said with a grin.

Natsuki bolted up to see it.

"Wow," she said with awe, "that looks so real..."

Shizuru blushed.

"Do I really look that cool?"

Shizuru giggled and put the picture back on the stand, "cute I'd say."

"Oi," Natsuki blushed with a pout and changed the subject away from her cuteness, "don't artists usually sign their names?"

Shizuru gave her a quizzical gaze to which Natsuki sighed and took her hand, guiding the paintbrush to the corner.

"Sign your name."

Shizuru smirked and wrote 'sexy Fujino' in the corner.

She turned and grinned sheepishly at Natsuki, before she lifted the same brush to leave black paint on the tip of Natsuki's nose. It made her look so cute!

"Oi! Shizuru!" Natsuki ran after her and chased her around the underground lair until she caught her and carried the kicking DEB to the bathroom.

She grinned, turning on cold water and dropping Shizuru in the shower.

"Natsuki Kuga!" Shizuru scolded and pulled her in, where they started a water fight, which somehow ended up with them kissing passionately.

"You're wasting water!" Reito yelled upstairs from his computer.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Shizuru?"

"Yes?"

"Should I get a puppy?"

"If you want."

"Shizuru?"

"Yes?"

"You want something to drink?"

"Ara, some ice tea would be nice."

"Here."

"Thank you."

"Shizuru?" Natsuki crawled over Shizuru on the bed they had been lying on before Shizuru could open her bottle of tea.

"Y-yes?" Shizuru asked; her mouth suddenly dry from the look Natsuki was giving her.

"I'm in love with you..." she kissed the lips slowly before breaking off, "It's just like you said... you're an irresistible drug." _Better than mayo._

Shizuru felt the lips travel down her neck, she started to feel hot.

"Do you love me?" Natsuki brushed her lips and looked Shizuru in the eyes.

Shizuru bit her lower lip when Natsuki ran a hand down her hip. _Oh God yes._

"Unh..."Shizuru could only moan in response.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Natsuki," Shizuru said, holding onto the dark head of hair and moaning whenever she could.

Natsuki thrust harder and harder, rocking their sweaty bodies under the sheets.

"Oh, Shizuru," Natsuki whispered, loving how Shizuru was reacting to her touch.

A final cry came from Shizuru's throat as she rode the waves of pleasure.

After calming down, Natsuki started to kiss her slowly, deliberately, and lovingly.

_Definitely better than mayo. And healthier, because I just burnt calories. _

()()()()()()()()()()()

"What secret test do you do to be a DEB?" Natsuki asked the perfect score as they cuddled on the couch.

"I don't know, actually."

"Oh. Do you know what it measures?"

"Ara, spy stuff, I assume."

"It's weird that you let the test decide what to do with your life."

"It doesn't decide what I'm going to do with my life," Shizuru defended.

"But you aced it, and now you're a DEB." Natsuki pointed out to her.

"Ara, exactly, I _aced_ it. You should do what you're good at."

"No," Natsuki corrected, "you should do what you love."

"I am doing what I love," Shizuru protested. "And you're one to talk, you're a criminal."

"Why are you psychoanalyzing me?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara, I am not psychoanalyzing you, does Natsuki even know what that means?"

"..."

Shizuru grinned, nuzzling into Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki did not know what psychoanalyze meant. But she liked the sound of it and wanted to use it in a sentence.

"Just because I'm a criminal doesn't mean that what I do isn't important..." Natsuki mumbled.

"I never said it wasn't important," Shizuru retracted her head from the cozy neck, "do you love a life of crime?"

"Yeah."

"Ara, so Natsuki gets a kick out of stealing from hard-working, honest people."

"Meh. Yeah, it's fun. The best part is blackmailing."

Shizuru sighed.

"Oi," Natsuki pouted, "I don't think you should judge me."

"I'm not."

Natsuki ignored Shizuru and continued, "I'm not the one who got picked out of like, a gazillion people to be Miss Perfect Super-Duper-Crime-Fighting-Goody-two-shoes in a cute skirt with nice hair and a really nice-"

"I've never been perfect at anything." Shizuru stopped her.

Natsuki sighed, "I never even wanted to be a criminal. I wanted to be a pirate."

"Pirates _are_ criminals." Shizuru rolled her eyes.

"Oh... then I guess I have my dream job, hehehe."

Shizuru sighed and moved her head to Natsuki shoulder.

"I wanted to go to art school."

"You are pretty kick ass at art."

"Language."

"Fuck, sorry. Um, I mean 'oops, excuse me.'"

Shizuru smiled fondly, "Hai, art school in Barcelona."

"You should go, just do it." Natsuki said with a shrug.

"Maybe," Shizuru said, "after I make the world safe from people like you."

Natsuki pouted and Shizuru giggled.

"I don't know what the test saw in me," she continued, "everyone thinks I'm going to be the perfect spy, but me."

Natsuki hugged Shizuru closer, and placed a little kiss on her hair.

"Ara, I must be proving everyone at academy wrong since I'm here with you."

Natsuki snapped her head back, "is that what you're doing with me? Trying to..."

"No," Shizuru cut her off, kissing Natsuki's lips, "I'm with Natsuki because I feel more like me with her, than I do with me."

Natsuki blushed and nodded cutely, kissing Shizuru on the lips for a minute.

"Look," Natsuki said after the kiss was broken, "how about we just forget it."

"Forget it?"

Natsuki nodded, wrapping an arm around Shizuru's waist as Shizuru played with her hair, "let's say we're in Barcelona where you study art or whatever while I'm a pirate, and you're no DEB and I'm no criminal. We're just us."

"Pirates are criminals."

"I'm a pretend pirate, how about that."

"..."

"What? What did I say?"

()()()()()()()()()

"Well," Reito said with a frown, "Mai told me that it's getting extremely stressful for the Squadron's back at Fuuka, and that they do nothing but drink and party lately."

"That sounds more like celebrating than stress..." Natsuki said while pressing her thumbs harshly on the game controller.

Shizuru was painting her toe nails dark purple and looked up at Reito, "Did Mai mention anything about Chie and Aoi? Chie was so sad; I hope they got back together."

Reito's jaw dropped.

He just told them something very crucial, and all Shizuru wanted to know was gossip while his boss ignored him to play shooting games?

"Mother Fuc-" Natsuki started to say, but a quick realisation that Shizuru was next to her made the swear die in her throat.

Reito sighed, collapsing onto the couch. If you can't beat them, join them.

"Yeah, she said Chie bought her a rose and candy or something and so Aoi took her back."

"Roses are so overrated," Shizuru said painting her other foot now.

"But I bought you roses," Natsuki said from her spot.

"But Natsuki bought me _purple_ roses," Shizuru explained, "that's different."

"Oh," Natsuki just turned back to her game.

Reito stared dumbly.

()()()()()()()()()

"Do you have to go?" Natsuki watched Shizuru pack her stuff into a duffel bag.

"Yes Natsuki," Shizuru said a tad sadly, "if I don't go back this will get out of hand."

If Shizuru didn't go back, Natsuki's criminal status would be considered a huge threat and authorities might take ruthless action. Not to mention she didn't want her friends worrying too much.

Natsuki pouted and crossed her arms, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't want you to go," she almost whined.

"Well," Shizuru sat next to her and put a hand on the older girl's arm gently, "we can get together again, you jut have to contact me."

"Promise?"

Shizuru giggled, "promise. I'll miss you."

Natsuki grinned with a blush on her cheeks as she tackled Shizuru into the sheets playfully.

()()()()()()()()()

"Okay," Nao clicked her gun in place and pointed to a large map spread on the table, "Miss Maria called a recon for the following points. Chie, Mai and I will go in for point A, the most likely sect for the position. Squadron B of Anh, Aoi, Tomoe, and the girl whose name I forget - go in for point B. And Squadron C and D stay on back call."

They were gathered in Squadron A's house to start the rescue mission to save Shizuru.

"Hey, how come we don't get our names said out loud?" Squadron C's leader asked with a frown.

"Ok," Nao said, "Um... Mapiro..."

"MASHIRO!" the leader said with an arm flail.

"right, and egg-pee..."

"E-Erstin," the blonde affirmed with a shy nod.

"Girl who trips all the time..."

"Arika!" The girl said with a bright smile.

"And Nina," Nao said to the only silent one who nodded her head.

"What about us?" Squad D spoke out.

"Eh," Nao shrugged, "no one cares."

The door was opened with the house code and Shizuru walked in, taking her shoes off.

"Ara, party without me?"

"We were just planning our rescue mission to get back Shizuru. Wait, SHIZURU!" Nao jumped up and stared dumbly at the perfect score who was taking off her purple coat now and smiling at them.

()()()()()()()()

Shizuru was glad the national threats on Natsuki were revoked. Now her secret girlfriend was back to being the second priority of government agencies instead of the first.

The first was the reason she was suited up for a mission, there was some new psycho who stole the largest gold statue in Fuuka.

Of course, Squad A had to get it back.

But that was on the back of Shizuru's mind, she could only think about Natsuki and how much she missed her.

The cuddling, the sex, the talking, the sex, the laughing, the sex, the everything_. The sex..._

She was in love, and it was a great feeling.

She did not appreciate the many questions the academy put her through when she came back, though.

Miss Maria was convinced she had been brain-washed and called for seven full body examinations.

Shizuru stuck to her story 'that Natsuki Kuga simply desired to play with the academy by taking her because she wanted to frighten them.'

And this was easily believed.

()()()()()()

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Shizuru opened her window and tried not to squeal at the sight of Natsuki with a purple rose and a blush outside.

Natsuki jumped into her room and kissed her instantly.

"I... missed... you... so...mmmm... much." Natsuki said between kisses.

Shizuru was pushed back towards her bed and fell on the purple sheets with Natsuki on top of her.

"What if someone comes in?" Shizuru asked quietly as Natsuki trailed the rose across her jaw line.

"Your whole squad is playing DDR downstairs."

"Oh," Shizuru sighed when Natsuki nuzzled their noses together, "yeah. It's because we have a long weekend."

Natsuki was kissing her neck now, "you're not joining them?"

Shizuru let out a soft moan and started to unzip Natsuki's leather jacket.

"No, I was too tired..."

They were kissing frantically again, and Natsuki started to unbutton Shizuru's purple pyjama top.

"Oh god, I love you," Natsuki breathed out after they broke off and Shizuru rolled them over.

Shizuru's eyes clouded with lust, she had been deprived of Natsuki-sex for two days and three hours, and she was far from tired now.

Natsuki watched with a blush as Shizuru straddled her waist and removed her top.

Natsuki decided that Shizuru sleeping without a bra was the best thing ever at that moment.

She reached her hands up to take hold of the most valuable treasure in the world and –

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Shit.

Shizuru's eyes widened and she leapt off the bed, grabbing her top and hastily putting it back on as Natsuki rolled off the bed and under it.

Shizuru jumped under the covers, put on her purple sleeping mask and grabbed her purple teddy bear.

The door was opened.

"Shizuru, I'm borrowing your hair-straightener."

Shizuru pretended to be asleep.

"She's sleeping you idiot," Mai's voice countered Nao's.

Nao crossed her arms, "yeah, but then she can't get mad at me for taking it cause I told her I was."

"But how would she know you took it if she's sleeping?"

"Whatever."

"You know," Mai's voice carried after the door was closed, "she really loves that purple hair-straightener."

"Yeah, but her hair is always wavy, so it's not like she uses the damn thing!" Nao's bedroom door was heard closing, as well as Mai's.

"OHHHH!" A moan was heard.

"HALLARD! NO FUCKING AFTER CURFEW!" Nao's voice yelled.

"LANGUAGE!" Mai yelled back.

Shizuru flipped up her mask and also frowned at the language.

"YOU'RE JUST MAD CUZ TOMOE'S GONE OUT OF TOWN THIS WEEKEND!" Chie yelled back.

"SHUTUP!"

"Are they always like that?" Natsuki came out from under her purple bed and asked with a small blush.

"Yes," Shizuru smiled fondly, "always."

Natsuki twiddled her thumbs, "So..."

"So..." Shizuru encouraged her.

"So why do you have so many purple tea-cups under your bed?"

Shizuru smiled, "I collect them."

"Oh..."

The sexual tension was still in the air.

"OHH CHIE!" Aoi's voice screamed again.

There was no response so Shizuru smiled at Natsuki, "Nao-chin's out cold if she didn't respond and Mai is sending dirty e-mails to Reito-han."

Natsuki smiled back, "so we can..."

They were kissing again, and this time Natsuki pulled Shizuru down with her to the floor.

()()()()()()

"Okay," Nao said clicking the safety off her gun, "the freak is going down."

"Oh my god," Tomoe said with a squeal, "like totally! What if we get to glimpse her?"

"I will go to like, heaven, like... yeah!" Aoi giddily jumped.

Chie grumbled and Nao growled.

Mai elbowed Shizuru's side who was blushing slightly.

"Nao-chin, she isn't a freak."

Nao grumbled, along with Chie. They were both jealous that their respective girls had the hots for _The_ Natsuki Kuga.

"But she's smoking," the girl whose name no one remembered spoke out through her cigarette.

Shizuru felt her blood boil slightly at these girls. Natsuki was taken, and no one had the right to ogle her smoking-hotness except for Shizuru.

Shizuru was slightly cranky, because she hadn't seen Natsuki for five days and could only contact her through late night phone calls or e-mails.

Anh sent Shizuru a cocky smile to which Shizuru ignored per usual as the two top Squadrons infiltrated the government building the Diamond thief had taken hostage in demand for a couple billion.

Shizuru was excited to see her secret girlfriend, as Natsuki had revealed they would get to meet soon on the phone, this was what she meant.

"Split up, there are exactly eight major entrances to the area so we all take positions. I'll go north with my Squad, Anh go in south with yours and keep in communication range – two miles."

They all nodded and split up, following their respective leaders.

Once at the north entrance, Nao nodded at them and signalled a 'delta-4' formation.

Shizuru took the left with Mai and then they split up left to right.

It wasn't even three steps when she was alone that she felt hands grab her and pull her into a closet.

()()()()

"How much time do we have?" Natsuki's voice came out in a hushed whisper as she trailed Shizuru's neck with her jaw line.

"Twenty minutes, maximum," Shizuru said back stifling a moan.

()()()()

"Damn bitch got away again!" Nao yelled once they were back in their Squad house. "Is she just toying with us?"

Shizuru was giddy and still glowing from her closet experience, not really paying attention to Nao's ramblings.

"I made brownies!" Mai chirped and entered with a tray.

They all grabbed one, even Shizuru, and sighed in content at the chocolaty goodness inside.

()()()

Natsuki was not entirely pleased.

She wanted more, she wanted Shizuru with her more.

These short trysts after days without seeing her love could only be bared for so long.

There was only one way to get it, she decided.


End file.
